Fairy Tail Fanfiction With Ships
by The Shadow Sisters
Summary: Fairy Tail is the usual, but then people start to fall in love. Ships happen here, and they are amazing.
1. Information about Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights to Hiro Mashima**

 **May have spoilers! Sorry if a few things are spelled incorrectly, It would probably be accidental!**

 **This is not a chapter, but information on what will be in this fanfiction:**

 **Ships:**

 **Rogue x Lucy**

 **Hibiki x Jenny**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

 **Jellal x Erza**

 **Freed x Laxus**

 **Natsu x Lisanna**

 **Juvia x Lyon**

 **Millianna x Wally**

 **Wendy x Romeo**

 **Happy x Carla**

 **Cana x Bickslow**

 **Ever x Elfman**

 **Zeref x Mavis**

 **Aquarius x Scorpio**

 **Alzack x Bisca**

 **Ren x Sherry**

 **Rufus x Gray**

 **This will be based on the usual guild, but like we said I has ship in it.**

 **Mainly Samarra (Older Shadow Sister) Fanfiction, but did have help from Coco (Younger Shadow Sister)**

Enjoy our Fanfiction & Please review and follow to let me know if you like the Fanfiction, or if it could be improved!


	2. Chapter 1: Back at the guild!

**Team Natsu has just come back from a mission, and have arrived at the guild hall.**

Makarov) Welcome back Team Natsu!

Erza) -smiles- Thank you Gramps.

Lucy) That was hard!

Gray) Yeah but whats a mission without it being hard?

Erza) That's right!

Lucy) Mhm all the more to improve our skill.

Natsu) I could sure go for some food!

Happy) Aye Sir!

Lucy) Me too * **Anime sweat drop** *

Gray) Why don't we head out and go get some?

Erza) As long as they serve strawberry cake, I'm there!

Natsu) Let's go then!

Happy) Aye Sir!

 _At the restaurant_

Natsu & Happy) * **Eating at the speed of light** *

Erza) * **Eating her strawberry cake happily** *

Lucy) * **Chatting with Gray** * So what mission do you think we will do next?

Gray) Not quite sure, what should we do next?

Lucy) a long mission? S-class perhaps?

Gray) Sounds good to me!

Natsu) * **After finished eating** * Hey Lucy why don't we hang arounds yours for a bit?

Lucy) NO WAY?!

Gray) Cmon Lucy!

Erza) * **Still eating** *

Natsu) Pleeeeease!

Lucy) No way u people wreck my house.

Erza) A party sounds great!

Lucy) Not you too Erza!

Natsu) So its settled! A party!

Erza) So tonight at 6?

Lucy) Fine a party at mine tonight at 6 everyone's invited! Only from our guild though!

Natsu) So everyone from our guild! Awesome isn't it _ice-princess_?

Gray) * **Rolls eyes** * Sure flame-brain!

Lucy) * **Sighs** * Come on help me get set up!

Erza) Sure thing! * **Re equips into bunny outfi** t*

Happy) Why are you dressed as a bunny?

Erza) Why, to set the mood of course!

Lucy) This isn't a kids party Erza... And I'll also get my spirits to help out too!

Gray) Well lets start this thing!


	3. Chapter 2: House Party

_Lucy is getting prepared for the party and summons her spirits to help her out._

Lucy) Open the gate of the virgin Virgo! Open the gate of the Lion Loke!

Virgo) Is it punishment time princess?

Loke) Hey beautiful is it time for out date?

Lucy) No... And No! I want you to help me prepare for a house party!

Loke) Ooh am I invited?

Lucy) I'll think about it, if you do a good job you will be!

Loke) You know what that means Vi-

Virgo) * **Tidying up as fast as she can** * Loke can you help with the lights?

Loke) Uh... Sure! Regulus, Light! * **Beautiful coloured lights appear** * That good?

Lucy) A-Amazing?!

Virgo) Wow!

Loke) * **Winks at Lucy** * Now Virgo, you should get us some food!

Virgo) * **Gets food** * Is strawberry cake okay?

Lucy) Of course! Well thats's Erza covered for sure! * **Laughs lightly** *

Virgo) That's great princess!

Lucy) Okay you guys can go. You are free to come back at 6!

Loke) I'll be there * **Kisses Lucy's hand and vanishes** *

Virgo) Goodbye princess! * **Vanishes** *

Lucy) Summon the gate of the Crab, Cancer!

 _ **Dadadadadaddadadadadaddadadadaddada... Cancer!**_

Cancer) What can I do for you, Baby?

Lucy) Can you make my hair look cute, but good enough for a house party?

Cancer) * **Does her hair** * This okay, Baby?

Lucy) I love it! Thanks Cancer!

Cancer) Anything for you, Baby! * **Vanishes** *

* _ **Doorbell**_ *

Rest of Team Natsu) Hey Lucy!

Lucy) Hey guys, right on time I see.

Gray) _Flame-Brain_ invited everyone in Fairy Tail.

Lucy) Everyone?! I don't think there is enough for everyone!

Erza) Gajeel said he's gonna give us one of his special concerts!

* **Erza is looking at the strawberry cake** *

Erza) More cake!

Natsu) Yeah! Food!

* **After everyone has arrived** *

Wendy) CAKEE!

Erza) Woohoo!

Gajeel) * **Singing** *

Cana) NATSU! GRAY! AGHHH GAJEEL STOP SINGING U IDIOT!

Lucy) Gajeel thank u for the stunning performance now but it's enough!

Gajeel) Okay Lucy!

Cana) Natsuuuuu!

Natsu) What?

Cana) WHERES THE BOOZE?

Natsu) You drank all of it! * **Anime sweatdrop** *

Cana) MORE!

Lucy) LOKE! Virgo! Do we have spare booze?

Cana) My fortune says most people will get drunk tonight!

Virgo) * **Brings booze** *

Loke) Hey beautiful * **Hugs Lucy and is drunk** *

Erza) * **Drunk and ran out of cake** * MORE CAKE!

Lucy)Go home Loke you're drunk!

Loke) I am home * **Cuddling Lucy** *

Lucy) GO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD U IDIOT!

Loke) *

 _Lucy is getting prepared for the party and summons her spirits to help her out._

Lucy) Open the gate of the virgin Virgo! Open the gate of the Lion Loke!

Virgo) Is it punishment time princess?

Loke) Hey beautiful is it time for out date?

Lucy) No... And No! I want you to help me prepare for a house party!

Loke) Ooh am I invited?

Lucy) I'll think about it, if you do a good job you will be!

Loke) You know what that means Vi-

Virgo) * **Tidying up as fast as she can** * Loke can you help with the lights?

Loke) Uh... Sure! Regulus, Light! * **Beautiful coloured lights appear** * That good?

Lucy) A-Amazing?!

Virgo) Wow!

Loke) * **Winks at Lucy** * Now Virgo, you should get us some food!

Virgo) * **Gets food** * Is strawberry cake okay?

Lucy) Of course! Well thats's Erza covered for sure! * **Laughs lightly** *

Virgo) That's great princess!

Lucy) Okay you guys can go. You are free to come back at 6!

Loke) I'll be there * **Kisses Lucy's hand and vanishes** *

Virgo) Goodbye princess! * **Vanishes** *

Lucy) Summon the gate of the Crab, Cancer!

 _ **Dadadadadaddadadadadaddadadadaddada... Cancer!**_

Cancer) What can I do for you, Baby?

Lucy) Can you make my hair look cute, but good enough for a house party?

Cancer) * **Does her hair** * This okay, Baby?

Lucy) I love it! Thanks Cancer!

Cancer) Anything for you, Baby! * **Vanishes** *

* _ **Doorbell**_ *

Rest of Team Natsu) Hey Lucy!

Lucy) Hey guys, right on time I see.

Gray) _Flame-Brain_ invited everyone in Fairy Tail.

Lucy) Everyone?! I don't think there is enough for everyone!

Erza) Gajeel said he's gonna give us one of his special concerts!

* **Erza is looking at the strawberry cake** *

Erza) More cake!

Natsu) Yeah! Food!

* **After everyone has arrived** *

Wendy) CAKEE!

Erza) Woohoo!

Gajeel) * **Singing** *

Cana) NATSU! GRAY! AGHHH GAJEEL STOP SINGING U IDIOT!

Lucy) Gajeel thank u for the stunning performance now but it's enough!

Gajeel) Okay Lucy!

Cana) Natsuuuuu!

Natsu) What?

Cana) WHERES THE BOOZE?

Natsu) You drank all of it! * **Anime sweatdrop** *

Cana) MORE!

Lucy) LOKE! Virgo! Do we have spare booze?

Cana) My fortune says most people will get drunk tonight!

Virgo) * **Brings booze** *

Loke) Hey beautiful * **Hugs Lucy and is drunk** *

Erza) * **Drunk and ran out of cake** * MORE CAKE!

Lucy)Go home Loke you're drunk!

Loke) I am home * **Cuddling Lucy** *

Lucy)

 _Lucy is getting prepared for the party and summons her spirits to help her out._

Lucy) Open the gate of the virgin Virgo! Open the gate of the Lion Loke!

Virgo) Is it punishment time princess?

Loke) Hey beautiful is it time for out date?

Lucy) No... And No! I want you to help me prepare for a house party!

Loke) Ooh am I invited?

Lucy) I'll think about it, if you do a good job you will be!

Loke) You know what that means Vi-

Virgo) * **Tidying up as fast as she can** * Loke can you help with the lights?

Loke) Uh... Sure! Regulus, Light! * **Beautiful coloured lights appear** * That good?

Lucy) A-Amazing?!

Virgo) Wow!

Loke) * **Winks at Lucy** * Now Virgo, you should get us some food!

Virgo) * **Gets food** * Is strawberry cake okay?

Lucy) Of course! Well thats's Erza covered for sure! * **Laughs lightly** *

Virgo) That's great princess!

Lucy) Okay you guys can go. You are free to come back at 6!

Loke) I'll be there * **Kisses Lucy's hand and vanishes** *

Virgo) Goodbye princess! * **Vanishes** *

Lucy) Summon the gate of the Crab, Cancer!

 _ **Dadadadadaddadadadadaddadadadaddada... Cancer!**_

Cancer) What can I do for you, Baby?

Lucy) Can you make my hair look cute, but good enough for a house party?

Cancer) * **Does her hair** * This okay, Baby?

Lucy) I love it! Thanks Cancer!

Cancer) Anything for you, Baby! * **Vanishes** *

* _ **Doorbell**_ *

Rest of Team Natsu) Hey Lucy!

Lucy) Hey guys, right on time I see.

Gray) _Flame-Brain_ invited everyone in Fairy Tail.

Lucy) Everyone?! I don't think there is enough for everyone!

Erza) Gajeel said he's gonna give us one of his special concerts!

* **Erza is looking at the strawberry cake** *

Erza) More cake!

Natsu) Yeah! Food!

* **After everyone has arrived** *

Wendy) CAKEE!

Erza) Woohoo!

Gajeel) * **Singing** *

Cana) NATSU! GRAY! AGHHH GAJEEL STOP SINGING U IDIOT!

Lucy) Gajeel thank u for the stunning performance now but it's enough!

Gajeel) Okay Lucy!

Cana) Natsuuuuu!

Natsu) What?

Cana) WHERES THE BOOZE?

Natsu) You drank all of it! * **Anime sweatdrop** *

Cana) MORE!

Lucy) LOKE! Virgo! Do we have spare booze?

Cana) My fortune says most people will get drunk tonight!

Virgo) * **Brings booze** *

Loke) Hey beautiful * **Hugs Lucy and is drunk** *

Erza) * **Drunk and ran out of cake** * MORE CAKE!

Lucy) Go home Loke you're drunk!

Loke) I am home * **Cuddling Lucy** *

Lucy) GO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD U IDIOT!

Loke) * **Pouts and leaves** *

Erza) CAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

Lucy) ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT! * **Thinks: How am I gonna clean this up tomorrow?!** *

Everyone else) * **Leaves** *


	4. Chapter 3: After Party and Magic Council

_**After the party Lucy has to clean up and finds a certain Lion spirit making her breakfast.**_

Lucy) Ugh! Now I have to clean this all up. I'm hungry and everyone ate all of my food!

Loke) * **Making Breakfast** *

Lucy) * **Sleepily and hungrily picks litter up and walks into kitchen** * LOKE?! What are u doing here * **Stomach grumbles** _*_

Loke) Making you breakfast of course gorgeous!

Lucy) I DON'T NEED YOU TO MAKE BREAKFAST, I THOUGHT I TOLD EVERYONE TO GET OUT?!

Loke) I did leave, but like I said our love has broken the bonds of the celestial spirit and Earth world. I can summon myself!

Lucy) WELL I DON'T NEED YOU HERE GET OUT!

Loke) Just try my breakfast will you beautiful * **Gives her a plate of food** *

Lucy) Fine! I am hungry anyway, * **Gets a spoon and eats some** * Mmm Loke it's delicious where did u learn to make this?

Loke) Well when you've had a life as long as mine you know how to make good food!

Lucy) Maybe I'll be better than you in a few thousand years?

Loke) Maybe beautiful.

Lucy) But I would probably be dead.

Loke) I'd never let you die beautiful.

Lucy) What about old age?

Loke) I'd make the spirit king turn you into a spirit!

Lucy) You would do that?

Loke) Anything for you beautiful!

Lucy) * **Faintly Blushes** *

Loke) Regulus, Light * **Shows up a piece of text saying: I love you Lucy (With hearts around it)** *

Lucy) * **Darker Blush** *

Loke) * **Smiles** * Anyway I'll just head back to the spirit world!

Lucy) Goodbye Loke!

Loke) We'll have our date next time * **Winks and vanishes** *

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the magic council_

Jellal) Erza... Where are you...

* * *

Erza) * **At the guild and herd Jellal's Voice** * Hm... What was that... It sounded like him...

Gray) Erza I have a plan... It's very risky but I think we can save Jellal with it.

Erza) H..H..HOW?!

Gray) Lots and lots of pleading with the council.

Erza) I don't think that will work.

Gray) There is... a myth that it once worked with someone else.

Erza) I d-don't care about him a-anymore. I-I d-don't care if he gets f-freed or not.

Gray) Listen Erza, I know you do.

Erza) I-I don't!

Gray) Fine * **Sighs** * Can't say I didn't try.

Erza) He has lost all his memories.

Magic Council) I will talk to the higher ups about it, but now it's best you leave. We will report back later.

Erza) W-We can try though!

Gray) * **Smirks** *

* * *

 _Gray and Erza arrive at the Magic Council_

Erza) We are here to free Jellal Fernandez.

Magic Council) And what makes you think we will free him?

Erza) His innocence.

Magic Council) He is not innocent, He was the cause of the Tower of Heaven.

Erza) And Nirvana yes.

Magic Council) He is n-

Gray) YES HE IS! He's different now.

Erza) He lost all his memories.

Magic Council) We will talk to the higher ups about it and report back later. It's best if you leave for now.

Erza) We shall not.

Gray) I think its best if we do lets just go.

Erza) Fine * **Leaves with Gray** *


	5. Chapter 4: A brawl!

**_Back at the guild hall_**

Natsu) You, Me, Ice princess, BRAWL RIGHT NOW!

Gray) Alright Flame Brain!

Makarov) GO OUTSIDE!

Natsu) Alright Gramps!

Gray) Pfft fine.

* * *

* **Outisde the Guild** *

Natsu) Your going down!

Gray) No you are!

Natsu) N-

Erza) Just fight already, I would of gotton it over with by now.

Natsu) Okay! You're going doing I-

Gray) Ice make LANCE!

Natsu) Hey, no OW?!

Gray) I ain't holdin back Flame Brain!

Natsu) That's it, your going down! Fire Dragon... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Gray) Ice make... SHIELD

Natsu) Fire Dragon Iron Fist!

Gray) Ice make... * **Smirks** * UNLIMITED

Natsu) Wha?! - * **Suddenly blacks out** *

* * *

Happy) Natsu you're okay!

Natsu) Urghhhhhhhhhhhh did I win?

Happy) 'Fraid not, Gray used demon slayer magic.

Natsu) Well, One day I'll get better than him!

Happy) Ice and fire really don't mix do they? * **Anime Sweatdrop** *

Natsu) No th-

Gray) Hey Flame Brain!

Natsu) Hey Ice Princess!

Gray) Told you I wasn't gonna hold back.

Natsu) You sure got that right but next time ill defeat you Ice Bastard!

Gray) Suuuuuuuuuuuure... Not!

Natsu) Well whatever.

* * *

Freed) * **Sighs** *

Bickslow) What's up Freed?

Bickslows Tikis/Babies) What's up, What's up?!

Freed) The Thunder Legion is just not the same without Laxus.

Ever) I agree, but nobody knows where he went to.

Freed) I wish I knew...

Bickslow) Man I've never seen you so down! He'll come back one day cheer up!

Freed) Yeah... yeah.

Ever) Come on he wouldn't abandon us, he just needs some time to himself, so get out there and train so hard that he will be so proud of you when he returns!

Freed) Yes! I will! * **Stands up and starts training** *

* * *

 _At Lucy's House_

Erza) * **Eating strawberry cake** * So you cleaned all of this up by yourself?

Lucy) Well I had a little help from Virgo, but other than that yes.

Erza) We should throw a house party again sometime.

Lucy) Yeah but not at my house * **Anime sweatdrop** *

Erza) Maybe just throw a party at the guild?

Lucy) The guild hall is a non-stop party.

Erza) Haha I can't argue with that!

Lucy) Because I-

Happy) LUCHEEEEEE!

Natsu) Hey Lucy!

Lucy) Why does everyone always appear at my house? * **Anime Sweatdrop** *

Erza) Hey guys!

Natsu) Because we love your house!

Happy) It's so cosy and warm!

Lucy) Heh I guess!

Erza) Can we stay the night?

Lucy) After last night? No way!

Happy) Awww...

Natsu) Pllllleeeeease.

Lucy) No way, I'm busy later anyway.

Erza) Aww..

Natsu) That sucks...

Happy) Fiiiiiine...


	6. Chapter 5: Gajeel and Levy's mission

_Gajeel and Levy have decided to meet u at the guild hall to take a mission together_

Gajeel) You ready for our mission shrimp?

Levy) You betcha Gajeel!

Jet & Droy) W-what?

Gajeel) I'm going on a mission with Levy to protect her.

Jet & Droy) W-we can protect her, she doesn't need you!

Levy) No really guys, it's a miracle he offered anyway.

Jet) But we can help you of course!

Gajeel) No, that won't be very necessary, thanks for the offer though!

Droy) If you dare hurt he-

Levy) We will be fine Jet and Droy. I'll bring back something for each of you.

Jet & Droy) Really Levy! Wow thanks!

Levy) Well lets go then Gajeel!

Gajeel) Yes, lets go shrimp.

Levy) * **Leaves with Gajeel** *

* * *

Gajeel) Jet and Droy are so madly in love with you I kind of feel sorry for them.

Levy) What? Why do you feel sorry for them?

Gajeel) Because they will never have you.

Levy) W-what?

Gajeel) Don't you think you could do better?

Levy) They have always been loyal to me, I mean yeah they are a bit too clingy for my liking but not my type but there is nothing wrong with them!

Gajeel) Yeah, of course there is nothing wrong with them, but they are very clingy indeed.

Levy) Anyway, what do we have to do on this mission anyway.

Gajeel) Capture some criminal who keeps burning houses and shops.

Levy) Seems easy enough. Does he use fire magic then?

Gajeel) Yes, but its a certain type of ancient fire, water fire. It can't be extinguished by water, it has to be removed by magic.

Levy) I've read about this magic. It's very dangerous!

Gajeel) Yes so be careful!

Levy) I will be!

* * *

Levy) So this is the town right?

Gajeel) Yeah, look at all those burned buildings.

Levy) Wow I feel sorry for those people.

Gajeel) And that's exactly why we need to catch that guy.

Levy) Yeah! Lets go!

Gajeel) * **Smiles** * Yeah, come on then shrimp!

Levy) Coming!

* * *

Levy) Look a fire just started over there!

Gajeel) It's blue fire, must be the legendary water fire!

Levy) Let's go! Quickly!

Gajeel) * **Follows Levy** * There he is!

Levy) Come on lets get him before he spots us!

Gajeel) Iron Dragon... ROOOAAARRR

Criminal) Huh? * **Gets hit by roar** * Y-You're going down!

Levy) Solid Script IRON!

Criminal) What's iron gonna d- * **Gajeel starts to eat the iron** *

Gajeel) * **Smirks** *

Criminal) H-He's a monster!

Levy) No, you're the monster for burning down all these houses.

Criminal) That's it, time to take out the trash! * **Sends a fire-water tornado at Levy and it completely knocks her out and drains all her magic energy** *

Gajeel) L-Levy!? That's it. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!

Criminal) I'd like to see you try * **Smirks** *

Gajeel) Iron Dragon... SCALES... Iron Dragon... HARD FIST.

Criminal) Finally a good fight * **Wipes blood off face** *

Gajeel) I'll make you pay for what you did to Levy... Iron Dragon... SWORD

Criminal) Okay... Okay I give up.

Magic Council) Thanks for taking care of him. Will your friend be okay? * **Hands over the reward** *

Gajeel) Yeah... I'll take care of her don't worry.

Magic Council) Oh good. Thank you again.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild Hall_

Jet) WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEVY?!

Droy) LEVY! WHAT DID YOU DO GAJEEL?!

Gajeel) I didn't do anything she was knocked out by the criminal. I'm going to go take her to Porlyusica.

Jet) Hmph.

Droy) * **Crying** * LEVVVVVVVVVY.

Gajeel) Woah man calm down.

Makarov) Lets take her to Porlyusica, the faster the better.

Gajeel) Okay! Coming!

* * *

Porlyusica) Can we get this over and done with. I hate human kind.

Makarov) Can you heal Levy McGarden, she was knocked unconscious in battle.

Porlyusica) She's completely drained of magic energy, it will take her a few days of rest for her to get back to full magic energy. She will rest here until she is fully healed.

Makarov) Okay we will return tomorrow, thanks Porlyusica.

Porlyusica) Don't mention it.


	7. Chapter 6: A little bit of love?

_Makarov has some big news about a new neighbour that they are going to have_

Makarov) Listen up everyone, I have big news, we are going to get a new guild as a neighbour.

Mirajane) Which guild is it?

Makarov) Lamina Scale.

Gray) Lam..i...na Scale...

Natsu) You alright Gray?

Gray) Lyon goes to Lamina Scale...

Natsu) What's wrong with that?

Gray) Well we haven't spoken in like forever, and not to mention, he is obsessed with Juvia, and I don't need Lyon and Juvia following me around do I?

Natsu) Well it's not my problem, good luck Ice-Princess.

Juvia) Gray-Sama, isn't it exciting to have another guild so close by?

Gray) I guess...

Makarov) ANYWAY.. Don't go wrecking their place, we don't need the Magic Council on our back do we?

Freed) I guess not...

Bickslow) Freed why are you still so down man?

Freed) You know why I'm still down! I miss Laxus so much.

Bickslow) You act like your in love with Laxus sometimes.

Freed) * **Whispers** * What if I am?

Bickslow) Woah baby I was just joking you know.

Freed) * **Light blush** * D-Don't tell anyone Bickslow.

Bickslow) I won't but man, I was seriously just joking.

Freed) Do you think he will ever come back? The Thunder Legion just isn't the same without him. I'm devoted to Laxus, but how can I be devoted to somebody who isn't even here.

Bickslow) He'll be back soon, he may even be allowed back into the guild, who knows.

Freed) It'd be a miracle if he was allowed back in. I hope he is coming back soon. I guess I'll just drink a beer.

Bickslow) YOU? You never drink. Plus I think you'd prefer something like a Strawberry Daiquiri, its a lot less strong and a lot more sweeter.

Freed) Yeah, I'll have one of those. MIRA can you get me a Strawberry Daiquiri.

Mirajane) Are you sure * **Freed nods at her** * O-okay * **Serves Freed a Strawberry Daiquiri** *

Freed) Thanks Mira * **Smiles at Mira and downs the whole drink** *

Bickslow) I've never seen Freed drunk before I wonder what this is going to be like. I mean I know he is a light drinker, but still.

Freed) Damnit * **Smashes glass** * I'm going to go find Laxus tomorrow no matter what.

Laxus) No matter what eh?

Bickslow) LAXUS! I'm warning you Freed is drunk.

Freed) Lax..us? LAXUS! * **Hugs Laxus** *

Laxus) How many drinks has he had? I've never seen him drunk before

Bickslow) Just the one. He's a very light drinker.

Laxus) This isn't good. I'll take him home before he does anything.

Bickslow) Have fun! And come back soon alright.

Bickslow's Tikis/Babies) Have fun! Have fun! Come back! Come back!

Laxus) I'll come back one day I promise.

* * *

Freed) Laxus where are we going?

Laxus) You're clearly drunk, I'm taking you to my house for a while.

Freed) The Thunder Legion miss you... come back.

Laxus) I will someday, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, you guys must miss me.

Freed) * **Hugging Laxus** * Why don't you ask Makarov to re-join the guild.

Laxus) The old man won't want me back.

Freed) But we do... I do.

Laxus) You really should get some rest you aren't acting like your usual self.

Freed) O-okay * **Falls asleep in Laxus's arms** *

Laxus) * **Takes him to Laxus's house to sleep** *

* * *

Elfman) * **Drunk** * WHO WANTS TO BATTLE ME LIKE A REAL MAN?

Ever) I guess I will, just so you shut up.

Elfman) Take over... BEER!

Ever) I'll just back away then...

Elfman) Hey my magic isn't working. MY MAGIC HAS STOPPED BEING A REAL MAN!

Ever) That's because you and your magic were never real men.

Elfman) No, I am a REAL MAN, and my magic is too.

Ever) Yeah I doubt that, you are anything but a real man.

Lisanna) Don't you think that's enough you too.

Natsu) Yeah knock it off.

Mirajane) I don't see the problem. Elfman and Ever are in love, and Natsu and Lisanna are in love.

Ever) WHAT?!

Elfman) REAL MEN DON'T NEED LOVE!

Natsu & Lisanna) * **Faint blush** *

Mirajane) I guess I was right. * **Smiles** *


	8. Chapter 7: Fraxus Brawl

_In the morning Freed awakens to find he is sleeping in somewhere he doesn't recognise._

Freed) Where am I?

Laxus) ? What time is it?

Freed) LAXUS?

Laxus) Woah keep it down.

Freed) Where have you been? Are you coming back? Please come back!

Laxus) I will come back, just not yet.

Freed) I missed you, we need you back.

Laxus) I miss you guys too.

Freed) I've been training more since you've been gone to fill the empty space.

Laxus) Maybe you and I should have a battle, I wanna see how strong you have gotten.

Freed) Okay but I could never be stronger than you.

Laxus) Well we will test that today won't we.

Freed) Yeah, we will!

* * *

 _Later that day Laxus and Freed battle_

Laxus) I'm not going to go easy on you alright so you better not get distracted.

Freed) Same with you!

Mirajane) 3...2...1...START!

Freed) Dark Écriture.. TELEPORT * **Teleports behind Laxus** * Dark Écriture PAIN!

Laxus) * **Groans** * Lightning Dragon... ROAR!

Freed) Dark Écriture Wings * **Flies and dodges Laxus's attack** *

Laxus) Man! You're good!

Freed) Dark Écriture... ABSOLUTE SHADOW!

Laxus) This was always my favourite move of yours...

Freed) Really? Tha-* **Gets hit by Laxus Lightning Dragon Roar** *

Laxus) I said don't get distracted!

Freed) Oof! * **On the ground** * Man that hurt! Okay you win Laxus, but next time I won't get distracted.

Laxus) You say that every time.

Freed) I know.

* * *

Lyon) Hey Gray!

Gray) Oh... Hey Lyon!

Lyon) We haven't talked since.. well a long time have we.

Gray) No we haven't really.

Lyon) Is Juvia still obsessed with you?

Gray) Yes, and if I remember correctly you were also obsessed with her.

Lyon) That was just a joke, how could anyone like a stalker.

Gray) Pfft, I bet someone will love her eventually we just have to wait.

Lyon) True that. Its going to be weird having a guild hall right next to your.

Gray) I'll say! Its not happened before, that I can remember.

Lyon) Well don't strip too much!

Gray) You too!

* * *

Natsu) Come on guys we're going on a mission!

Lucy) Again?

Gray) Lets go!

Erza) Okay what mission is it?

Happy) AYE SIR!

Natsu) We have to tear a building down.

Lucy) Seems easy enough for us.

Erza) What's the reward.

Natsu) 100,000 for each of us.

Gray) Nice one!

Happy) AYE SIR!

Lucy) I could cover rent for a month! Count me in!

Erza) Count me in too.

Natsu) We have to take a ... ugh train. WHO WANTS TO WALK?

Lucy) No one does.

Natsu) Ugh fine... Lets just go shall we?

Lucy) Yeah!

Natsu) I forgot to mention. Lisanna is coming with us.

* * *

 _Bisca and Alzack have decided to take Asuna (SPOILERS : Their daughter) out to the park_

Alzack) So what would you like to do next ladies?

Bisca) * **Giggles** * It's up to Asuna!

Asuna) Sweetie shopping!

Alzack) Okay Asuna! * **Lifts her up and carries her** *

Asuna) Daddy! Hehe!

Bisca) * **Smiles at her family** *

Alzack) Who wants a family hug?

Asuna) I do! I do!

Bisca) Alright then!

 _The family have a hug together._

Asuna) Yay! Mommy and daddy!

Alzack) Let's get my princess some sweeties then shall we?

Asuna) Yay! Lets go!

Bisca) * **Chuckles** *

* * *

 _Levy has finally recovered and has all her magic energy back._

Gajeel) You are finally better Levy. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't save you.

Levy) What are you talking about? You beat the guy right!

Gajeel) Of course I did.

Levy) That's good. I'm glad you're safe.

Gajeel) I'm sorry I didn't save you.

Levy) It's fine Gajeel don't worry about it!


	9. Authors Note 1

**Just a Authors note. Sorry if anyone is disappointed.**

I just want to thank everyone for the reviews/follows/favourites.

Thanks guys!

3

I try to get chapters out once every week at least. I still have school and GCSES (Very important tests) So I am revising and things. Ill try to be quick! Thaks guys

3

-Samarra


	10. Authors note 2

I'm gonn a try to write up a load of chapters and publish them. Hold on tight!

Also a few ships have changed on request. Be sure to check out the start as the chapter was replaced.

Because of this reason chapter 8 has been deleted and I will now write it out.


	11. Chapter 8 Sabertooth and a date

_Team Natsu and Lisanna have decided to go on a mission._

Lisanna) Wow! Thanks Natsu for letting me tag along with you guys.

Natsu) No problem Lisanna! * **Grins** *

Gray) Wait a minute... our mission is in the same town as the Sabertooth guild.

Natsu) You mean... uh the third generation dragons?

Lucy) Yeah! Sting and Rogue, I remember them! - _I remember ages ago in the Grand Magic Games, having a crush on that Rogue Cheney, I still do, maybe we can go visit them!_ -

Happy) Aye!

Erza) Well are we going to visit them or not?

Lucy) I heard the guild completely changed when Sting became master.

Natsu) May as well!

Lisanna) Lets go then!

Happy) Aye sir!

* * *

 ** _At Sabertooth_**

Sting) Oh look it's the fairies.

Natsu) Hey watch your language!

Lucy) - _I wonder where Rogue is_ -

Rogue) - _That girl Lucy Heartfelia... whenever shes around my chest feels weird and I can't help but smile. and Rogue Cheney does NOT smile_ -

Frosch) Hello Lucy!

Lucy) Hey Frosch! -pets Frosch-

Natsu) When did you 2 get to friendly?

Lucy) Not so sure! - _Frosch is way cuter than Happy, of course I could never say but it's so true!_ -

Frosch) - **Smiles** -

Rogue) - _I didn't know Lucy was close to Frosch, maybe I should go say hi... no nevermind... I couldn't care less... right? **-**_

Sting) Soo.. what are you guys doing here?

Erza) We have a mission close here, so we thought we would come say hello.

Lucy) - _I wonder where Rogue is_ -

Rogue) - _There she is, and there is that chest feeling again... what is this..._ -

Sting) Oh good. Hai!

Natsu) Well we should probably go team... we will come say hi later.

Lucy) - _Aww I didn't get too see Rogue_ \- Cya!

Team Natsu) -leave-

Rogue) - _I should of said hi to her..._ -

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the guild hall Lyon is trying to get Juvia to go out with him._

Lyon) Juvia, I know of a really nice romantic-

Juvia) It's not happening, I would never cheat on my darling Gray.

Lyon) Come on at least try it!

Juvia) Maybe my darling Gray will get jealous if I go out with Lyon tonight.

Lyon) He definitely would so you definitely should go out with Lyon.

Juvia) I will then! Only for my darling Gray to notice me.

Lyon) Let us go then?

Juvia) Lead the way Lyon.

Lyon) * **Holds Juvia's hand and they shortly arrive at the restaurant** *

Juvia) Wow! It's really nice in here.

Lyon) It is, the interior is lovely.

Juvia) Juvia really likes the design!

Waiter) What would you like for drinks?

Juvia) I guess I'll have... a Pina Colada. (I couldn't get the weird wavy line above the N in Pina)

Lyon) I'll take a champagne.

Waiter) I'll go grab your orders. * **Leaves and comes back shortly with the 2 drinks** * Have you decided on any food to eat?

Juvia) Hmmm, Juvia will have the sushi dish.

Lyon) I'll take the tofu soup.

Waiter) Good choices. Your food will arrive shortly. * **Shortly arrives with the food** *

Lyon & Juvia) Thank you!

Waiter) * **Bows and leaves** *

Lyon) Wow the food is really good here isn't it?

Juvia) Juvia thinks so too.

Lyon) That's great, my beloved.

Juvia) Juvia feels bad for cheating on Gray.

Lyon) You're not cheating on him, don't worry my beloved.

Juvia) Juvia wants to thank Lyon for being so kind to her.

Lyon) You don't need to thank me, I'd do anything for you.

Juvia) Juvia appreciates it!

 _The day ends and the 2 go home with Juvia and Lyon happy._


	12. Authors note 3

So sorry for late upload! Ill get to it now! I've been super busy! Sorry forgive me senpais!


	13. Chapter 9: I quit!

_Sorry for taking so long to make a damn upload been busy with school._

 _ **On the mission.**_

Natsu) Okay we are here!

Erza) So all we have to do is tear down this small building?

Lucy) Small!? It's ten times the size of our guild! At least!

Lisanna) Yeah... - _When will Natsu tell Lucy?!-_

Natsu) I guess. - _I need to tell Lucy soon and stop being so afraid to.-_

Gray) Well, burn it down Natsu.

Natsu) - _Burns it down_ -

Mission Giver) - **Gives out the reward money to everyone** -

Natsu) Hey... Lucy can we talk in private?

Lucy) Sure! - _I wonder what's up?_ -

* * *

 _ **In private**_

Natsu) Hey listen... you're uhm * **Gulps** * being kicked out of Team Natsu, and being replaced by Lisanna.

Lucy) I-I-I * **Starts crying and just runs off** *

* * *

Erza) You done it?

Natsu) Yep!

Lisanna) Good!

Happy) What happened?

Natsu) She just ran off crying.

Gray) Where's Lucy?

Natsu) - _Explains that they kicked Lucy out_ -

Gray) What? Why?

Natsu) She'll be fine, I know she will. We are replacing her with Lisanna, because she's weak and we always have to get her rent money.

Gray) ...Oh... I see.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile Lucy is running off crying_**

Lucy) * **Crying** * - _Why...WHY?!-_

Sting) Hey... Rogue.. I smell Lucy and tears...?

Rogue) Me too... **-** _I_ _s she okay?!-_

Sting) Lets go find her...

Lucy) * **Keeps crying***

Sting) Lucy what happened?

Lucy) * **Explains that she was kicked out because she was weak** *

Rogue) Y-You're n-not weak...

Lucy) But I am... they kicked me out...

Rogue) No you're not! Your strong, look at yourself, you have 10 of the 12 zodiac keys, and I'm sure that will be 12 one day, you are strong, I've never seen anyone stronger.

Sting) - _Where did that come from?!_ -

Lucy) The only reason I joined Fairy Tail, was because I wanted to be in Team Natsu...

Sting) Then come join Sabertooth, and hang out with me and Rogue.

Frosch) And Fro and Lector!

Lucy) Yeah... yeah I will. Lets go now * **Erases Fairy Tail guild mark** *

Rogue) * **Wipes Lucy's tears** *

Lucy) * **Hugs Rogue** *

Sting) Alright lets go * **Walks to sabertooth with the others** *

* * *

Mira) Master...

Makarov) Yes Mira?

Mira) Lucy just erased her own guild mark.

Makarov) ...?! WHAT? - _I bet it has something to do with Natsu... I'll chat to him later_ -

 _ **To be continued in the next chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry! I haven't posted I a while, I know its short but I wanted to get something out! 3 3 forgive me**_


End file.
